Great Summer
'''Great Summer '''is the 15th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "On the Move!". Plot Barney and the children visit the camp kennebec. I like lake, picnic, campfire s'mores and horses. Then let's sing And The Campfire". It is so sunny outside. The camp food it's so delicious. This is my good friend comes to visit. I think it's time to go back to classroom. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Tosha * *Jason * *Min * * * *Luci (Special Guest) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Camping We Will Go #The Fishing Song #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching #The Frog on a Log #Scary Stories #S'Mores #Friendship Songs #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a long hair. * *Jason wear the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo and Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. * *Carlos wear the same clothes from Shopping For A Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Mystery and The Balls, Subway To The Library, Super Scrambler! Playing The Harp, July is Camp Northland, Magenta Gets Glasses And The Big Barnyard Show. And a hairstyle. * * *Min wear the same clothes from Camera Safari and It's Raining, It's Pouring. And a hair-style. *Luci wear the same shirt from Clean Up, Clean Up!, Makes The Team!, The Big Barnyard Show and The Exercise Circus!. and blue jeans. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Let's Go for a Ride!". *When the kids say "Yeah! Me too!". the sound clip is taken from "At Home with Animals". *During "I Love You" then Shawn, Tosha and Min, Barney left, while Jason and Luci. *the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids camping tent for Barney until he was in the camping tent. And when he came to life, the camping tent was destroyed. This also happened in "A Camping We Will Go (episode)". *This group (Tosha, Shawn, Min and Jason) also appeared in Shawn and the Beanstalk and Barney Safety. *Barney sings the first three lines of "I Love You" by herself, before everybody else joins in. *At the end of Barney doll with a canoe pattle and a life jacket. *This is the only episode of Camp Kennebec. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Shopping For A Surprise!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Room For Everyone". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Twice Is Nice!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo". Barney Says Segment music song fast # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Caring Means Sharing # What's That Shadow? Barney I love you (Season 3 version 4) Transcript *Tosha: We're back! *Jason: I'm glad! *Luci: Wow, Barney! Thanks for going to camp kennebec today! *Barney: Sure. *Shawn: It was fun to see the canoe. And did you see the campfire at night! *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) It's fun to see camp counslers to see it! *Kids: Yeah! *Barney: Hey, Let's do a song before we leave! *Kids: Yeah! Me too! *Barney: (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Barney is hug Shawn) I love you, (Barney is hug Tosha) you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be (Barney is hug Min and Jason) With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you (Barney is hug Luci) love me too? Category:Barney & Friends First Generation